Kim Jong In, The Dealer
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Secarik kisah hidup seorang dealer, atau salesman, bernama Kim Jongin. / KAISOO / KADI / Lokal, receh, unfaedah / exoblackpepper


**Kim Jong In, The Dealer**

 _exoblackpepper_

Jongin x Kyungsoo

Romance? Humor?

Oneshot

Rated T

.

 **P.S.:** Adopted prompt from KFF2K17! Maaf terpaksa sedikit kuubah prompt-nya :") But still, to whoever made this prompt, thank you and please enjoy!~

 **P.S.S.:** Ini receh, unfaedah, absurd, abstrak, pokoknya ga jelas. Kalau ga kuat mending back aja(?), kalo tetep maksa ya sok atuh silakan dinikmati. Mwah!

.

.

.

Jongin tidak punya pilihan selain menerima kehidupan yang dilimpahkan untuknya.

Ia terlahir di sebuah keluarga kecil bermarga Kim, seratus persen asli berdarah Korea. Namun dirinya lahir di tanah air lain ketika keluarga kecilnya itu pindah ke Indonesia. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ senada dengan warna kulit mayoritas orang Indonesia itu ingat betul saat sang ibu menceritakan kisah bagaimana ia bisa lahir ke dunia pada teman-teman arisannya. Jongin sampai heran, apakah semua ibu-ibu akan membicarakan hal seaneh itu saat bertemu satu sama lain. Perut Nyonya Kim berkontraksi di tengah-tengah malam, tepat di hari pertama mereka resmi pindah tempat tinggal. Karena akses ke rumah sakit yang jauh dan belum punya mobil, Tuan Kim terpaksa membawa sang istri ke klinik bidan di desa tempat mereka tinggal.

Tangisan nan nyaring langsung tersebar ke seluruh pelosok desa. Dan bayi itu dinamakan Kim Jongin. Darah Korea, tapi asli Jakarta.

Sebetulnya kulit ayah dan ibu Jongin cerah dan berseri. Namun dirinya lain. _Tan_ , _bronze_ , seksi. Menurut Jongin sendiri _sih_ begitu. Bukan sebuah kutukan, tapi kulit eksotisnya itu ia dapatkan berkat antusiasme (terlalu) tinggi sang ayah karena baru mendapat anak pertama, lalu kelamaan menjemurnya di bawah terik matahari pagi.

Masa kecil Jongin habiskan dengan bermain bola bersama anak-anak sekampung. Entah itu bola kaki, bola kasti, bola békel, bola kelereng. Jongin juga suka bermain masak-masakan bersama para gadis meski ditertawakan beberapa temannya. Alasannya karena satu: ia suka melihat orang lain tertawa. Jika dirinya yang ditertawakan, tidak apa-apa asalkan mereka bahagia.

"Jangan konyol, ya, Jongin. Laki-laki itu _gak_ main masak-masakan! Mau mama _pakein_ rok?! Sekali lagi mama lihat kamu main begituan, mama 'potong' baru _tau_ rasa!"

Dan sejak saat itulah Jongin berhenti main dengan perempuan. Takut 'dipotong'.

Masa remaja kemudian datang.

Menginjak usia di mana banyak pengaruh, baik itu positif maupun negatif, mulai memasuki kehidupan Jongin. Usianya baru dua belas tahun ketika ia pertama kali _mimpi basah_. Tahun ke tiga belas suaranya memberat dan tingginya menjulang. Berbagai macam rambut mulai tumbuh di sekujur tubuh Jongin. Tapi lucunya, ketika semua remaja lelaki yang puber sibuk mencari video porno, Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu. Ia malah menontoni video motivasi The Golden Weh di _yootube._ Demi masa depan yang lebih baik, katanya.

Memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Jongin mulai menemukan kegemaran-kegemaran di luar bidang akademik, seperti menari, bermain bola basket, dan berdagang.

Berdagang? Kenapa berdagang?

Karena ada sebuah kalimat mutiara yang membenak dalam pikiran Jongin dan menggugah jiwanya:

"Lebih baik berdagang daripada bergadang, apalagi kalau tiada artinya".

Sebuah _quotes_ yang ia dapatkan dari kakek tukang pijat tuna netra yang sering mampir ke rumah.

Jadi, Jongin menjual semua yang menurutnya bisa dijual dan halal. Mulut manis yang diturunkan dari sang ayah yang notabenenya adalah _marketer_ perusahaan susu murni asli Korea itu sangat membantu perkembangan bisnis kecil-kecilannya itu. Awalnya target bisnis hanya teman-teman sekelasnya, namun perlahan berkembang menjadi kakak dan adik kelas bahkan hingga ke guru-guru. Bisnis Jongin yang paling laris manis adalah minyak bulus dan tisu _magic_. Tapi ia terpaksa memutuskan untuk berhenti menjual benda-benda itu karena ketahuan oleh sang ibu. _Mother knows best_.

Bakatnya dalam berjualan membawanya menuju ke pusat kota, berbekal tekad dan nekad, ia pun mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tetangganya yang memiliki usaha krim pemutih kulit membuka cabang di pusat kota dan melihat potensi Jongin yang bisa membawa kemajuan bagi perusahaannya, ia menawarkan Jongin untuk bekerja sebagai _salesman_ di sana. Tentu saja Jongin mau. Bagi Jongin ini sudah seperti rejeki _nomplok_.

Dan setelah pelukan dan berbagai ucapan 'selamat berjuang demi sesuap nasi dan segenggam berlian' pun Jongin berangkat ke pusat ibukota.

.

* * *

.

" _Tahu bulat, digoreng dadakan, lima ratusan, gurih-gurih, nyoooi~_ "

Derap langkah Jongin semakin cepat, secepat keringat yang menetes secara vertikal melintasi diameter wajahnya. Sambil membopong ransel besar di punggungnya, ia berlari menghampiri truk _pick-up_ hitam bertenda biru yang sedang _nangkring_ di pinggir jalan, sengaja menebar aroma sedap hingga menggoda indera penciuman setiap orang termasuk Jongin.

"Lima ribu, ya, _bang_. Yang masih panas, bumbunya _ga_ usah terlalu banyak. Bonus dua biji, ya. Kan sudah langganan." pinta Jongin sambil menyerahkan selembar uang berwarna oranye muda bergambar pahlawan itu seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tumben, Jong, cuma beli lima ribu." ucap salah seorang penjual yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk para tahu bulat yang terendam minyak panas.

Jongin menghela napas sambil mengunyah makanan ringan favoritnya itu. "Cari uang sudah semakin susah, _bang_. Ini panci-panciku saja baru laku satu." Tiba-tiba akalnya yang pintar muncul.

"Kayaknya kuali _abang_ sudah minta diganti, ya?" ucap Jongin, menunjuk sisi kuali penggorengan yang penyok tidak karuan. "Nih, coba deh lihat barang-barang yang kubawa."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah diskusi intim antar sang pedagang tahu bulat dengan sang _salesman_. Jongin dengan mulut manisnya mempromosikan kelebihan-kelebihan dari alat masak yang dibawanya dari toko. Saatnya menunjukkan bakat _marketing_ -nya.

"Ini yang paling bagus. Meski dipakai untuk menggoreng ratusan kali, setelah dicuci pasti akan tetap terlihat seperti baru! Bayangkan kalau jualan tahu bulat dengan peralatan yang kelihatan bersih dan mengkilap, pasti para pembeli tidak akan takut, deh! Dijamin yang beli akan semakin banyak, tapi ya tergantung amal kebaikan _abang-abang_ sekalian juga, sih." kekehnya di ujung kalimat.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, si penjual tahu bulat pun akhirnya membeli satu panci dan satu kuali penggorengan. _Lumayan, rejeki tidak akan ke mana-mana_.

Tampaknya aksi Jongin ini menarik perhatian beberapa ibu-ibu yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Dan pada akhirnya, truk tahu bulat itu jadi dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang penasaran. Sambil mendengar promosi Jongin, mereka—ibu-ibu itu—memesan tahu bulat. Kena ciprat rejeki.

Usahanya menjelaskan barang jualannya itu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Barang jualannya kini hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa saja. Sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya yang sedikit tertutup poni itu, Jongin tersenyum sumringah. Ia kembali membeli tahu bulat yang masih betah _nongkrong_ di sana. Kali ini sepuluh ribu.

"Terima kasih, ya, _bang_. Tanpa tahu bulat keberuntungan kalian, mungkin aku akan habis disemprot bosku."

"Sama-sama, Jong. Kamu kan juga suka beli tahu bulat kita, kita saling membantu saja. Eh, lihat tuh. Kayaknya nenek itu manggil kamu, deh."

Sontak Jongin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh si _abang_. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Terlihat sesosok nenek tua berdaster bunga-bunga melambai-lambai ke arahnya dari depan sebuah rumah besar. Jongin yang ragu pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menggerakkan mulutnya seakan mengatakan 'Aku?'. Dan nenek itu mengangguk dan bergestur menyuruhnya ke sana.

Melihat adanya peluang bisnis, Jongin pun berpamitan dengan kedua tukang tahu bulat itu dan menyeberang menghampiri sang nenek.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nek?" tanyanya sopan sambil tersenyum setampan mungkin. Kesan pertama itu penting.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku angkatkan galon ke dispenser? Cucuku masih di supermarket, dan aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya."

Tidak mungkin Jongin menolak permintaan tolong dari nenek ini. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah sang nenek yang ternyata mirip rumah-rumah orang kaya di sinetron yang setiap malam ia tonton. Setelah ditunjukkan di mana letak galon dan dispensernya, Jongin melepas ransel kemudian mengangkat galonnya setelah membersihkan permukaan atasnya menggunakan tisu galon.

"Terima kasih banyak, nak. Oh, apakah kau sibuk?"

"Hmm, tidak juga, sih. Ada apa?" Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, tetaplah di sini sampai makan malam. Aku akan mengisi perutmu dengan makanan bergizi. Lihat saja, wajahmu tampan, tapi tubuhmu kurus krempeng." ucap sang nenek sambil membolak-balik tubuh Jongin.

Merasa tidak enak hati, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gagal. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Akan menjadi apa-apa kalau kau menolak, um, siapa namamu, nak?"

"Jongin."

Manik sang nenek membelalak. "WAH, _DAEBAK_!" ucapnya senang sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan. "Kau orang Korea juga?"

Jongin mengangguk, ikut antusias. "Tapi aku lahir di sini."

"Oh, tidak heran kulitmu agak eksotis." Nenek itu tertawa. Lalu ia menepuk jidatnya setelah mencium bau tak sedap dari arah dapur. "Astaga, panci penggorenganku!" Memang sudah tua, tak heran kalau suka pikun. Pisang yang tengah ia goreng sudah gosong semua, sampai penggorengannya juga ikut gosong.

"Peluang bisnis!" batin Jongin. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil barang jualannya dan menawarkannya pada sang nenek. Memang dasar Jongin sedang bernasib sangat baik hari ini, barang-barangnya ludes dibeli oleh nenek itu. _Malam minggu ini bisa makan enak, yey!_

Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia senang sekali, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

"Oh, ya. Dompetku di atas. Kuambil dulu, ya. Kau anggap saja ini rumah sendiri." Sang nenek menepuk pundak Jongin, berlalu kemudian menghilang dari ujung anak tangga paling atas.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu berjalan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, menikmati interior rumah yang telah dirancang minimalis. Sungguh rumah impian Jongin. Letak furnitur yang ditata senyaman mungkin, jangan lupakan _chandelier_ besar yang digantung di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Tapi yang membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa rumah sebesar ini begitu sepi. Bahkan pembantu rumah tangga saja tidak ada. Pigura besar yang dipajang di tembok, meski ramai oleh wajah para anggota keluarga, namun tampaknya mereka semua tidak ada di rumah ini. Jongin tidak mau berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh, jadi ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tidak mau mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain. Lebih baik ia memikirkan masa depan rumah tangganya sendiri.

Jongin berbalik dan malah menemukan sosok laki-laki bertubuh lebih mungil—yang mungkin sepantaran—berdiri di ambang pintu, membelakangi sinar matahari, membuatnya tampak begitu bersinar.

 _Masa depan rumah tanggaku?_

Ia terpelongo sesaat selama beberapa menit, oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh itu. _Sangat_ bodoh.

"MALIIIIINGGG!"

Teriakan nyaring itu memecahkan keheningan dan menyadarkan Jongin dari alam bawah sadarnya seperti genderang mau perang. Reflek Jongin melangkah mundur dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan sambil berkata, "Bukan, aku bukan maling!"

"Mana ada maling yang mau _ngaku_!?" Pria mungil yang baru masuk tadi memukuli sekujur tubuh Jongin menggunakan sendok kayu besar yang baru saja ia beli layaknya salah satu adegan dalam legenda lokal Sangkuriang.

"Percayalah, jika aku memang berniat untuk mencuri seisi rumahmu, pasti aku akan mencuri hatimu terlebih dahulu."

Pukulan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Jongin pun bingung, masa iya gombalan absurd-nya berhasil?

Jongin menatap pria di hadapannya yang mencengkeram kantung kresek di sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia menatap Jongin horor. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah teriakan Jongin akibat tendangan yang pria itu daratkan pada daerah selangkangan Jongin.

 _Kecil-kecil cabe rawit_.

Beruntung si nenek tadi turun dan 'menyelamatkan' Jongin selepas mendengar kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan. Untung saja tidak ada kejadian berdarah. Tapi tendangan maut barusan memang sakit meski tidak berdarah.

.

* * *

.

"Maafkan kejadian barusan, _ahjussi_." Kyungsoo, pria mungil nan ganas tadi, berkata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Oh, dan aku tidak setua itu."

"Maafkan kejadian barusan, _hyung_." Dia membungkuk lagi di hadapan Jongin yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil mengompres sekantung es batu ke daerah antara kedua pahanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum."

"Maafkan kejadian barusan, _hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa, serius."

"Ma—"

"Kau minta maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak jadi memaafkanmu." potong Jongin yang mana langsung membuat Kyungsoo terdiam menunduk. Ia betul-betul merasa tidak enak hati dengan orang yang sudah membantu neneknya. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia reflek 'menyerang' aset miliknya.

Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. _Awkward as hell_. Dan Jongin paling tidak tahan dengan situasi demikian.

"Tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Dari mana kau tahu aku orang Korea?"

Pria bermanik bulat itu menunjuk sebuah pin yang tertera pada tas ransel Jongin bertuliskan '100% Korean'. Jongin tidak percaya pria di hadapannya benar-benar sepolos itu. "Hanya karena itu?" Ia mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jongin suka benda mungil. Itulah mengapa ia suka mengumpulkan benda-benda kecil entah itu tempelan kulkas, pin, pajangan miniatur, pokoknya yang berukuran kecil. Dan pria berseragam sekolah di hadapannya ini benar-benar lebih menggemaskan dari benda-benda mungil yang ia koleksi di rumah.

 _Gemes_ , _euy._

Sebelum Jongin kehilangan akal sehat dan membawa kabur Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah, Jongin berdeham kemudian meletakkan kompresan tersebut ke atas meja.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Yang dipanggil hanya manggut-manggut, masih tidak berani membalas tatapan yang sedari tadi ditancapkan padanya. Demi Neptunus, Kyungsoo merasa kedua pipinya sudah sepanas pisang goreng yang barusan neneknya tata di atas piring gratisan minimarket Indomager. _Ugh, duduk di samping cowok ganteng, sih._

"Kyungsoo, kalau diajak bicara itu jangan diam saja. Harus sopan, dong." Sang nenek mengacak surai lembut sang cucu, lalu beralih menepuk pundak Kai. "Dia memang begitu kalau bertemu orang baru. Tapi sebenarnya dia lebih cerewet daripada nenek, loh." bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir meski masih bisa terdengar.

Kai terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan garis-garis pipi yang menawan itu. "Oh, ya. Apakah nenek cantik suka dengan panci yang kujual tadi? Bagaimana? Enak dipakai, kan?" Jiwa dagangnya kembali lagi.

"Aku suka sekali! Tidak lengket dan mudah panas, benar-benar tidak bohongan seperti yang di televisi itu."

"Aku bisa berikan nenek satu buah lagi. Dan gratis! Apakah nenek mau? Tapi ada syaratnya..."

Siapa yang tidak mau barang gratisan? Sang nenek pun mengangguk. Melihat respon seperti itu, Kai tersenyum lebar, lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan juga sedang meliriknya dengan kedua mata bulat bak burung hantu itu.

"Cucunya boleh nge- _da_ _te_ , ya, sama saya?"

Simbiosis mutualisme, mencapai keuntungan masing-masing pihak.

"Sepakat."

 _So it's a deal_.

.

.

.

 **wes.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Behahahahhhaah ini tuh apaan coba ya, ini murni iseng2 doang nyomot prompt kkk~

this is really beyond my expectation. tolong saya ditenggelamkan saja (?)

.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

KAKASHER AKA REDSHERRY MI LUVVV, if i didnt contact u this fic would still sleep(?) in my archive istg

Grup Line Author KaDi /rainbow love emojisss/

and last but not least, KFF2K17! Next year, kuy? ;;)

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
